yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Light Pink Day Tripper
デイトリッパー |Romaji =Usubeni Dei Torippā |Translation=Light Pink Day Tripper |Length =3:53 |Artist =Remi from STARS☆ANIS Remi and Eri from STAR☆ANIS (Ep 119) |album-image=Colorfulsmile.jpg |albumwidth =250 |Kanji2 =TVアニメ/データカードダス『アイカツ!』3rdシーズン挿入歌ミニアルバム 2 Colorful Smile |Translation2=TV Anime "Aikatsu!" 3rd Season Insert Song Mini Album 2 - Colorful Smile |Songs =See in this page |Artist2 =Remi from STARS☆ANIS and Miho from AIKATSU☆STARS! Remi and Eri from STAR☆ANIS (Lovely Party) |Release =August 26, 2015 |Anime = Aikatsu! }} デイトリッパー|Usubeni Dei Torippā}} is a featured song for the Koh-haku Aikatsu Gassen (DCD Event). It is sung by Remi (Miyabi Fujiwara's voice actress) from STARS☆ANIS and first heard in episode 118 of the overall series. The sung by Remi and Eri from STAR☆ANIS in Episode 119 as Miyabi Fujiwara and Sakura Kitaoji. It is wrote by Hiroyuki Onoda and its Composer/Arranger is fu_mou, its publisher is Lantis as always. Lyrics Short Size |-|Romaji= Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! - Miyabi & Sakura Ver= Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Nippon no on’nanoko nara Yamato nadeshiko wo mezasu no Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! }} |-| Kanji= 木漏れ日の翠の光で目を覚ましたら ここは。。。訪れたかったトコ 絶好の旅日和ね　高まる気持ち 今日の旅　満喫しましょう しっとり　はんなり 古都の町並みは美しいな ずっと色褪せない景色なの しゃなり　しゃなり 着物姿の舞妓さんキレイだな いーな　あんな に染まりたい！ カワイイだけじゃダメですね おしとやかさも必要ね そして優しさと強さを あわせ持ったあの花のように ニッポンの女の子なら ヤマトナデシコを目指すの ずっと咲かせたい乙女心よ！ |-| English= I wake up to sunlight shining through the green trees This is... The place I've wanted to come to Feelings grow in this perfect traveling weather So let's enjoy today's journey Graceful, elegant This old town's streets are beautiful, aren't they? The scenery just doesn't fade Shimmering, shimmering The Maiko's kimono is beautiful, isn't it? I would like to have that style! Being cute isn't enough, is that right? You also need to be ladylike And to be gentle and strong Possessing both like a flower If Japanese girls Aim to become yamato nadeshiko Then surely they'll make their maiden hearts bloom! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! Modoranakya... wa no kokoro ni somare! Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! - Miyabi & Sakura Ver= Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Nippon no on’nanoko nara Yamato nadeshiko wo mezasu no Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! Modoranakya... wa no kokoro ni somare! Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Nippon no on’nanoko nara Yamato nadeshiko wo mezasu no Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! }} |-| Kanji= 木漏れ日の翠の光で目を覚ましたら ここは。。。訪れたかったトコ 絶好の旅日和ね　高まる気持ち 今日の旅　満喫しましょう しっとり　はんなり 古都の町並みは美しいな ずっと色褪せない景色なの しゃなり　しゃなり 着物姿の舞妓さんキレイだな いーな　あんな に染まりたい！ カワイイだけじゃダメですね おしとやかさも必要ね そして優しさと強さを あわせ持ったあの花のように ニッポンの女の子なら ヤマトナデシコを目指すの ずっと咲かせたい乙女心よ！ ひと息ついて抹茶スイーツ頬張ってたら 空は茜色に染まってゆく シャララ　シャララ が揺れて奏で始める 戻らなきゃ・・・ ほら見渡せば街中は 色んなモノで溢れてる カッコいいモノやハデなモノ オシャレにはなるけど・・・ ニッポンの美を極めたら 美しいモノはまだあるよ だからみんなで和の心に染まれ！ カワイイだけじゃダメですね おしとやかさも必要ね そして優しさと強さを あわせ持ったあの花のように ニッポンの女の子なら ヤマトナデシコを目指すの ずっと咲かせたい乙女心よ！ |-| English= I wake up to sunlight shining through the green trees This is... The place I've wanted to come to Feelings grow in this perfect traveling weather So let's enjoy today's journey Graceful, elegant This old town's streets are beautiful, aren't they? The scenery just doesn't fade Shimmering, shimmering The Maiko's kimono is beautiful, isn't it? I would like to have that style! Being cute isn't enough, is that right? You also need to be ladylike And to be gentle and strong Possessing both like a flower If Japanese girls Aim to become yamato nadeshiko Then surely they'll make their maiden hearts bloom! As I take a break snacking on some matcha sweets I notice the sky has been dyed into a vibrant red Shalala Shalala The bamboo forest has begun to sway in the distance I have to return someday Look at how the city overlooks the earth Overflowing with so many things From the cool artifacts to fancy items Becoming ever more popular, but... This Japanese beauty truly is Something of a grand sight to behold Maybe that's why everyone's heart is filled with such peace! So being cute isn't enough, is that right? You also need to be ladylike And to be gentle and strong Possessing both like a flower If Japanese girls Aim to become yamato nadeshiko Then surely they'll make their maiden hearts bloom! Audio Video TV Size "Miyabi" = |-| TV Size "Miyabi and Sakura" = |-| Full Size= |-| DCD = Trivia *This is the first Season 3 insert song outside of the opening and ending themes in which members of AIKATSU☆STARS! collaborate with a member of STAR☆ANIS. ** This is also the first Season 3 insert song to have its voice altered version sung by only members of STAR☆ANIS. *This is the first song to have an item to be held for a certain period of time during a performance (a second sensu fan). Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Aikatsu!